katiesawesomeharrypotterroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, born 11th August, 1981, is the youngest, and only female child to be born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. She is a pure-blood witch, and is the youngest of seven children. She is the first female to be born into the Weasley line for many generations. Ginny attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has been sorted into Gryffindor, like the rest of her family. During her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny was possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle's sixteen year old self, preserved into a diary. The diary, although never proven, was given to her bby Lucius Malfoy. The memory of Tom Riddle forced her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets and endanger the lives of many students, and herself. Since then, Ginny has grown to be a confident young women, and has been an important member of Dumbledore's Army, where she took part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She has also been an accomplished Quidditch player, playing both Seeker and Chaser at different times for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. She's had few romantic relationships, her most current, with Cato Perry, being her longest, and most serious. She is the mother of April Rose Perry, and Finn Logan Perry. Biography Early Life Ginny Weasley is the youngest of Molly and Arthurs 7 children and the first female born into the Weasley family for a while. She was born shortly before the end of the First Wizarding War, during which Fabian and Gideon Prewett, her maternal uncles, were killed. She grew up at the Burrow in Devon, England with her parents and six brothers. Her bedroom, located on the third floor, overlooking the family's orchard was decorated with posters of The Weird Sisters and Gwenog Jones. As a child, Ginny wasn't allowed to participate in games of Quidditch with her brothers, even though they were all keen Quidditch players. However, when she was six, she started breaking into the family broom shed and taking each of their brooms out. This habit was only brought to her brothers attentions eight years later, she was never caught as a child. Since her eldest brother, Bill, started attending Hogwarts, Ginny anxiously awaited to attend. September 1st, 1992, Ginny saw her brothers off to Hogwarts. Although she was still a year too young, she begged her mother to let her leave for Hogwarts with her brothers. When she found out Harry Potter was on the train she begged her mother to let her see him. Her mother, however, refused. Although her brothers promised to send her owls, and even a toilet seat, she still began to cry as the train began to leave. As the train pulled out, she ran along the platform after it, half-crying, half-laughing, waving them off. Education at Hogwarts First Year During the summer Ginny talked about Harry nonstop after developing a crush on him aftering seeing him at King's Cross. In his presence when he arrived at the Burrow after Ron, Fred and George rescued him from the Dursleys, she became extremely shy. During their first meeting, Ginny came downstairs for breakfast and found Harry, sitting at the table. She promptly left the room and went to her bedroom.Ginny had a knack of knocking things overs around him and became clumsy. She became so clumsy that the day their Hogwarts letters arrived, she knocked over a porriage bowl, and promptly put her elbow in the butter dish when asked by Harry if she were starting Hogwarts. During the same summer, before starting at Hogwarts, Ginny, along with her family plus Harry, travelled to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies were her excitement of finally going to Hogwarts was dampened slightly by her families financial situation. This meant she had to make do with a lot of second hand products like her books and robes. However, in Florish and Blotts, Ginny was made the owner of a brand new set of Gilderoy Lockhart's collected works by Harry, who insisted he had enough to buy his own. This act of kindness gave Ginny the couage to stand up to Draco Malfoy when he proceeds to insult Harry. With this, Draco's father Lucius took the moment to insult the Weasley family for associating with Muggles - Hermione Granger's parents - and to call them disgraces to Wizards. During this moment, he also took his chance to slip Tom Riddle's Diary into Ginny's second-hand copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. 1 September, 1992, Ginny started Hogwarts and, like all other Weasleys, was sorted into Gryffindor. In her school things she found Tom Riddle's diary and began writing in it, and to her shock and amazement, the diary actually wrote back, and she started to confide in everything to Tom Riddle's memory. She told Tom Riddle's memory about how her brother's teased her and about her coming to school with second-hand robes and books. She also confided in about how she felt about Harry, and how she thought Harry would never like her. Her heart and soul was poured into the diary, and she told Tom Riddle's memory everything about Harry's story. By Ginny confiding everything in the diary, including her deepest fears and secrets, Ginny made herself vulnerable and unknowlingly allowed Tom Riddle's diary to pour a little of his own soul into her and slowly began being able to possess her. The beginning of October was when the signs of possession began to show in her. Ginny began to look thin, pale and sickly, however, this was brushed of as a cold as there were many cases of colds throughout the school. Ginny's brother, Percy, forced her to drink a Pepperup Potion to get over her "cold". Tom Riddle's diary, by the 31 October, was able to take full possession of Ginny, and managed to make her open the Chamber of Secrets, and release the basilisk, which then proceeded to petrify Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. After this event, Ginny seemed upset over Mrs. Norris, and her brothers suggested it was because she was a cat-lover. Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets another two times after the first time, both of which result in the petrification of students - Colin Creevy, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ginny became quite visibly upset, but once again, her brothers suggested other causes - Colin sat next to her in Charms, and also that she was worried Ron would get expelled if he got into trouble. Her brothers Fred and George attempted to cheer her up by jumping at her from behind statues covered in fur and boils. Ginny didn't remember the attacks, however, and confided to Tom Riddle's diary that she thought she was going mad. Ginny had been waking up with rooster feathers and couldn't remember where she had been on Halloween and when Colin was attacked, and was beginning to think she was the one attacking everyone. Ginny, during Christmas, remained at Hogwarts, along with her brothers, instead of going to visit her brother Bill in Egypt with her parents. During this time she had been getting suspicious of the diary, and so several weeks after Christmas, threw it down a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in an attempt to get rid of it. On 14 February, Ginny, free of the diary, sent Harry an anonymous Singing Valentine. As she was going into her Charms lesson he recieved it in front of her. During the delivery of the Valentine, his back was ripped and everything from his bag fell to the floor, revealing he had the diary, much to her disbelief and horror. Also, making matters worse, Draco Malfoy implied, in front of everyone, that she had sent the Singing Valentine. Ginny, in fear that Harry would discover all her secrets, and that she might be responsible for all the attack, snuck into the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and went through Harry's belongings, taking the diary back. Upon taking the diary back, she was possessed by Tom Riddle's memory again, and opened the Chamber of Secrets again, thus pertrifying Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. Ginny had tried to tell Ron, and Harry what had been going on, but couldn't get the words out, and then was interrupted by Percy. However, Tom Riddle's memory was furious - he had been planning on taking on Harry Potter after he learned his story. Tom Riddle's memory realised, however, that Harry would come to save Ginny, and so made her write a farewell message on a corridor well, and then had her enter te Chamber of Secrets to die. Since she had poured so much into the diar, she could not fight the possession Tom had of her, and the last thing she remembered as she lay down on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets was Tom Riddle coming out of the diary - he had fed off of her, and had gained enough strength and power to become corporeal. Ginny's life began to fade away and slipped into an comatose state as he began to grow stronger. Awakening in the Chamber, Ginny found that she'd been saved by Harry, and that he'd destroyed Tom Riddle's diary by stabbing it with a basilisk fang, and Ginny's vitality was restored to her. Ginny, scared and tearful, explained to Harry what had happened, and told him she was sure she'd be expelled from school. They left the Chamber with the help of Fawkes, a phoenix, and Ginny was reunited with her parents in Minerva McGonagall's office. Dumbledore vaniquished Ginny's fears of being expelled, not blaming her and explaining that other older and wiser wizards have been duped by Lord Voldemort, and sent her to the Hospital Wing to recover from the ordeal with a mug of hot chocolate. Following this ordeal, Ginny returned to normal, and was happy and relaxed for the rest of the summer term. Second Year During the summer of 1993. Ginny travelled to Egypt to visit her brother Bill, along with the rest of her family after her father won seven hundred Galleons in the annual Daily Prophet ''Grand Prize Galleon Draw. Ginny and her family visited various tombs, however, her mother forbid her from going into the last one because of all the mutant skeletons. The night before she set off to begin her second year at Hogwarts, her family stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and she met Harry again. Ginny was even more embarrassed in front of him than usual, only muttering a hello, and refusing to look at him. However, the next day, on Platform 9¾, while Percy was trying to impress his girlfriend, she and Harry met eyes and shared a laugh over his behaviour. Ginny was separated from her brothers on the Hogwarts, however this changed when the train stopped because of Dementors. She found her way, in the dark, to the compartment that contained Harry, Hermione, Ron and Professor Lupin. Ginny, when the Dementors came to that compartment, was the worst affected by them because of her experiences with Tom Riddle's diary. She was extremely pale and shoot like mad, and ended up sobbing, and having to have Hermione comfort her. During that year, although she had a crush on Harry, she found another catching her eye quite often, however, did not know his name, or anything else about him, except that he was in Gryffindor, and eventually ended up shrugging it off. Later in the year, after a Quidditch match during a storm where Harry fell from his broomstick, she visited him in the hospital wing, and made him a get well card that, when opened, sang shrilly and gave to him, blushing furiously. Third Year In the 1994 summer, Ginny spent lots of time with Hermione, who stayed at the Burrow before and after the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione and Ginny shared Ginny's room, along with a tent at the World Cup, and begun to solidify their growing friendship. Hermione was aware of Ginny's interest in Harry, and advised her to relax around him more and show him what she was actually like, seeing as she could barely talk if he was in the same room as her. Hermione even suggested she date other people. Ginny, although still shy around Harry, who was staying at the Burrow also, took Hermione's advice and was much more relaxed and spent time with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Ginny attended the Quidditch World Cup final with the majority of her family, and throughly shaken by the appearance of Death Eaters in the hours after the Irish victory. After the summer, Ginny returned to Hogwarts, which hosted the Twiwizard Tournament that year. She maintained a good relationship with Hermione, slowly growing closer to her. As proof of their growing friendship, Ginny was the only one Hermione told when Viktor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball. Since Ginny was a third year, she was not allowed to attend the ball unless she was asked by an older student. Ginny was asked by Neville, after Hermione turned him down seeing as she'd already accepted Viktor Krum when he asked her. Since Ginny was friends with Neville, she agreed to go with him. Ginny still held feelings for Harry and was displeased when she hear he had asked Cho Chang to the ball. She was dejected more so when Ron suggested that Harry should take her to the ball since he had no date. Although she stuggled with the fact that she ''could ''have gone with Harry, she remained loyal to Neville, and attended the ball with him. During the ball, the boy that had caught her eye the whole of her second year asked her for a dance. She agreed, blushing, after making sure Neville was okay with it, and danced with the unnamed male. During the nght, however, she also met Michael Corner, and late into the year began dating him. Fourth Year Since the revelation that Lord Voldemort had returned in the summer of 1995, Ginny's parents became active members of the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix. Due to this, the Weasley family was moved to the Order's headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place that summer. Ginny stayed at the headquarters and shared a room with Hermione, and helped her mother to clean up the place, making it a suitable base of operations. Ginny learnt the truth about Sirius Black and met Nymphadora Tonks, who acted like an older sister to her and Hermione. Ginny was pleased to see Harry when he arrived at Number 12, and was able to be relaced and composed in his presence, showing no embarrassment or shyness toward him that she had in previous meetings thanks to Hermione's advice, and her relationship with Michael Corner. Since she was too young, Ginny was never allowed into the Order meetings, and when Sirius insisted on filling Harry in on the Order and Voldemort, was the only one banished from the room by her mother. Although she was banished from the meeting, Hermione - who was allowed to hear - told her everything anyway. When Harry was acquitted at his hearing for using magic in front of a Muggle while under age, she sang and danced with Fred and George. In the September of 1995, Ginny returned to Hogwarts with her brothers. During the train ride on the Hogwarts Express, she introduced Harry and Neville to a Ravenclaw in her year - Luna Lovegood. There was an arrval of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - Dolores Umbridge who had a theory-based course. This led Harry, Ron, and Hermione to decide to form a study group to teach practical defence spells. Ginny chose to join the group, bringing her then-boyfriend Michael with her, and several other Ravenclaws. They all met up in the Hog's Head. While there, her eye was caught by that same unknown male, who had managed to catch her eye each year. She brushed it off, and demonstrated her sense of humour by mimicking Umbridge's cough. Ginny, during the first official meeting of the group, came up with the name for the group - Dumbledore's Army. During her time in the D.A, Ginny showed considerable talent for defensive magic as she had swift reflexes with the Disarming Charm, and considerable power with the Reductor Curse, which made her brothers jealous. Toward the end of the fall of 1995, Harry, Fred and George all received life-long bans from Umbridge for attacking Draco Malfoy after their game against Slytherin - the bans were lifted as soon as Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. Ginny then tried out for the team and became the new seeker, but admitted that Harry was better than her and that she preferred playing Chaser and scoring goals. During the Christmas holidays, Ginny's father was attacked by Nagini, just prior to Christmas. Along with Harry and her brothers, she was sent immediately to 12 Grimmauld Place to await news. Ginny saw him the next day in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and hugged him immediately, relieved to know he was okay. After the visit, Ginny noticed Harry was distancing himself from everyone, and was refusing to speak to anyone in the house. Hermione, after skipping a skiing trip with her parents, talked Harry out of hiding in Buckbeaks room, and lead him to Ginny and Ron. Upon learning that Harry had convinced himself that he had been possessed by Lord Voldemort and attacked her father, Ginny told Harry off for not seeking her advice as she was the one person he knew who had ''definitely been possessed by Lord Voldemort. By relaying her experiences to him she quieted his fears and admitted she had never truly gotten over it. {C}Ginny 's Christmas was spent at 12 Grimmaulld Place and she visited her father again on Christmas Day. It was during this visit that she learnt the truth about Neville's parents and how they had been tortured into insanity by the Lestranges using the Cruciatus Curse at the end of the First Wizarding War. Upon returning to Hogwarts, Ginny participated in her first game for the Gryffindor House team against Hufflepuff. Despite the fact that Gryffindor lost the match, Ginny managed to capture the Golden Snitch, yet she downplayed the achievement by saying that it was not as fast, and that Summerby, the opposing Seeker had a cold. Ginny played her second Quidditch match for the Gryffindor team in May, against Ravenclaw. During the match she caught the Golden Snitch, beating Cho Chang, and also securing the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Because of this Michael became moody and sulky. Ginny promptly dumped him after the match. During a Hogsmeade visit, Ginny learnt the name of the boy who had been catching her eye for over 3 years. He introduced himself as Cato Perry, and the two quickly struck up a friendship. Later on, the two went out for Butterbeer and their relationship quickly evolved to a romantic one, and they began to date. Later in the year when Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in June in the Department of Mysteries, he informed Ron and Hermione. The two convinced him to check if Sirius was at 12 Grimmauld Place instead of rushing off to rescue him immediately, and Luna and Ginny came to help immediately. Ron proceeded to distract Umbridge, telling her that Peeves was wreaking havoc. In the meantime Harry and Hermione snuck into Umbridge's office, whilst Ginny and Luna stopped people from entering the corridor by saying someone had flooded it with Garrotting Gas. Unfortunately, however, Umbridge saw through their distraction as she knew of Peeves's true location. She ordered the Inquisitorial Squad to round them all up. Warrington captured Ginny, and when Neville saw what was happening and tried to help, but was caught as well. Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry to force him to tell her what he was doing, which led to Hermione faking a breakdown and telling a lie about a non-existent weapon that Albus Dumbledore had told them to make. Hermione and Harry lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest which left Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville alone with the members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Using the skills that they'd acquired from their D.A sessions - Ginny hit Dracp Malfoy with the Bat-Bogey Hex - the four of them managed to break free. The four then met back up with Harry and Hermione, after the two left Umbridge with a group of enraged Centaurs. Since he was convinced Sirius was in mortal danger, Harry resolved to travel to the Ministry to rescue him. Harry tried to prevent Ginny, Luna and Neville from helping him, he was eventually persuaded by Hermione and Ron to let them. The six of them flew Thestrals to London, and, using the visitor's entrance, entered the Ministry of Magic and headed to the Department of Mysteries. In the Hall of Prophecies, no sign of Sirius was to be found, but Ron did find a prophecy about Harry. As Harry took the prophecy from the shelf, the group were surrounded by Death Eaters who were led by Lucius Malfoy. Ginny and the others learnt that Voldemort had used the connection between him and harry to lure him to remove the prophecy. Lucius's sister-in-law, Bellatix Lestrange then proceeded to threaten Ginny with the Cruciatus Curse, and wanted to force Harry to hand the prophecy over. All six D.A members, at Harry's signal, fired Reductor Curses at the shelves to distract the Death Eaters and began running. The group was separated into two, and Ginny, Luna and Ron found themselves together, being chased through many different rooms. In the room that contained a three-dimensional representation of the solar system, a Death Eater grabbed Ginny by the ankle and broke it. Luna then used the Reductor Curse to blow up the model of Pluto in the Death Eater's face and helped Ginny to safety. Ginny played no further part in the battle as she was in shock and was pale. Luckily for her, the Death Eaters were focused on getting the prophecy from Harry and were then distracted by the arrival of the Order of the Phoenix members. In the aftermath of the battle, Ginny recovered in the hospital wing where her ankle was fixed in a trice by Madam Pomfrey. On the way back to London, Ginny revealed that she was no longer dating Michael, who had moved on to Cho Chang. Ron told her to choose better next time. Ginny blushed at this and revealed that she already had moved on, and was dating Cato Perry, then a Seventh year. Fifth Year During the summer holidays during 1996, things for Ginny had already started off with a dramatic start. Harry had been declared, by Ron, to be missing, Ginny, Ron and Hermione each sent multiple owls to him, none of which he replied to. With Ron growing into despair, and restraining from eating, Hermione made her way to the Burrow earlier than expected, and Ginny found herself growing closer to Cato, spending most of her time with him, and dealing with the stress of Harry missing. With only days before the start of the new school year, the Weasleys and Hermione were pleased to have Harry rock up at the Burrow. However, Ginny was slowly wishing he was still gone when he came back accusing her of cheating on him. As Harry began to cause trouble, Cato began to question his relationship with Ginny. She assured him, however that she was in no way dating Harry, and that she and Hermione were both confused as to why he was acting that way, and wondered where he got the idea of dating her from. Ginny and Cato however, grew closer because of this, and Ginny learnt that Cato was actually a werewolf, and assured him that she was fine with that, and loved him regardless. "No more sweet little angel, no more poor little girl, just a little demon come out to play. I want to be naughty, I want to scream. I want to shout, I don't want to be good." - Ginny Weasley Upon returning to Hogwarts, Ginny's life was thrown into turmoil as she slowly found herself drinking and doing crazy things. She began drinking after Neville introduced her to Firewhiskey in the Hog's Breath and she found herself enjoying it more than she should. Her drinking got worse, and she began slipping into a love-triangle. Hunter Lockhart, son of Gilderoy Lockhart, befriended her, and the two occassionally drank together, and Ginny found herself falling for him. Ginny found herself conflicted between the two boys - Cato, who was sweet and loving, and Hunter, who was fun and wild. Cato, however, found out about her conflicted feelings, and accused her of cheating on him, and broke up with her. "Drinking until your numb. Turning to the bottle until your done. Taking that poison until you throw up. Drinking that poison so you don't remember." - ''Ginny Weasley on about her drinking. Ginny began drinking more and more often, and she felt herself slipping. After her break-up from Cato, Ginny began getting threats from Willow Perry, Cato's sister, and felt horrible for how she hurt Cato, and found herself regretting ever hurting him, and befriending Hunter. Eventually Hermione, Luna and her other friends stepped in, asking Remus to talk to her about her drinking and her overall behaviour. Remus managed to talk some sense into her, and she swore to turn away from Firewhiskey, and from Hunter, Ginny, with the help of a magically talking owl, spoke to Cato, after sorting herself out, and the two began to sort through their issues slowly. They both worked their issues out slowly, and Cato surprised Ginny by asking her to marry him. Ginny agreed, and she finally felt happier than she had been for a long while. ''"Without you I can't. I don't know. I want to be old Ginny. I want to be normal again." '' ''"Then let's both be happy " '' ''-'' Ginny and Cato when sorting their issues out. Later in the year everyone's lives were thrown into turmoil once more with the announcement of the Lupi Puerum Games. As a further shock to everyone, it was announced that Lupercus Baine, and Cato Perry were going to be in them. Ginny was distraught. Her best friend, and her fiancee were both taking part in the Games where only one could survive. Ginny however, was not the only one taking the news horribly. Willow, Sophia and Liliana, were all taking the news just as hard, and the four, while watching the Games, tried to stick together as much as possible, and along with everyone's support, were able to bear through watching the Games. Before leaving, Lupercus made a promise to Ginny, promising to protect Cato however he could during the Games, and promising the two would come back. This gave Ginny some sort of relief and she waited for the two to return home. During the Games, Cato was knocked out, and cut and bleeding, Lupercus came to his rescue, and together, the two formed an alliance. Throughtout the Games, tributes had the option of dropping out of the fight for their pride, and few did. Towards the end it was Sophia, Cato and Lupercus. Lupercus managed to defeat Sophia, leaving him and Cato. Much to everyone's relief, the two males didn't fight to the death, instead, Cato dropped his pride and dropped out of the Games, leaving Lupercus to win. During the Games, both Ginny and Sophia had been feeling nauseous and sick, but had both put it down to nerves and worry for Lupercus and Cato. However, after taking a test, and visiting St. Mungos, Ginny was soon informed that she was pregnant, and not sick. As soon as Cato was back, she told him, and the two were extremely excited, yet scared to let her older brothers know, with Charlie and Bill threatening to kill Cato. Ginny let everyone else know at Lupercus and Cato's return home party, leaving party attenders doubly shocked at this turn of events. Physical Appearance ''To be added